five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Empire of Steel
The Empire of Steel is a fictional nation/kingdom made by the anoymous creator of the characters Phil and Lucia. It's intended use is for role-playing in the universe of the various "kingdom" Role-plays. NOTE: THIS HAS NOT BEEN INTRODUCED IN AN RP YET, THEREFORE IT CAN BE CONSIDERED AS UNDISCOVERED BY THE OTHER KINGDOMS UNTIL SUCH A TIME AS THE MAKER DETERMINES HE SHALL REVEAL IT. Basic Information Banner: A dark grey background with a light-grey gear in the center. Within the gear are two hammers crossed over each-other in an "X" fashion. Leader: Emperor Phillip I (Phil) Heir: Lucia Government: royal autocracy. Capital: The Iron Citadel Description The Empire of Steel (occasionally referred to simply as the EOS) is a nation similar to the other kingdoms of the area, however its placement is much farther north- mainly situated among a variety of pine forests, tundras, and high-altitude mountain ranges. Its population is an odd mixture of humans and machines. Although neither group has much issue with the other, it's more of a neutral coexistence than anything else. The EOS has claimed vast swathes of Northern territories, however it has yet to come into true contact with the bickering kingdoms of the South. Culture-wise, the EOS is a mixed basket. Technology wise... is a bit complicated. The EOS has regressed back to a period around the late industrial age to the earliest years of the modern era. Although its steel army is composed of advanced robots, the soldiers themselves use much older weaponry. The EOS can field rockets, although they lack the accuracy and tracking systems of modern missiles. Steelian (I shall henceforth refer to EOS stuff as such) artillery can lay down a powerful barage, yet it still requires spotters and luck to hit its targets properly. The EOS boasts its own air-force, however these planes are old-fashioned and propeller-driven- a mighty asset but still with its fallibility. Bombers can be inaccurate, and even some of the more advanced designs have their own weaknesses. The armored divisions have their own strength, but the army still generally tries to preserve a dependence by the infantry on the armor for support and vice-versa. The Steelian army itself is a highly disciplined, well equipped, and decently trained- a force to be reckoned with. In terms of economy, the EOS is farily stable. Steelian marks are the general staple of the economy, with various bills representing certain intervals of 5, 10, 20, etc. (basically kind of similar to US dollars) The EOS also has half-mark coins- the smallest possible amount of official Steelian currency. The Steelian government can issue projects without payment, however in compensation it provides free basic supplies to those working on said projects. The EOS is also a highly industrial nation, although agricultural areas in the south and fishing at the eastern coast generally keep up with the demand for food. With factories themselves producing soldiers and armaments, the EOS can quickly restore its armies when running at full capacity and efficiency. History The beginnings of the Empire of Steel are humble ones. It began with the sparks of aggression that would come to light the fires of war- one that would rock the world to its very core. While King Freddy' Phobe, and the Puppet Queen began the silent creation of their minor kingdoms, a series of disasters led to what the Steelian history books now refer to as the Great Collapse. At about Thirty years PC (Pre-Collapse), Phil had begun the strenuous task of creating a sort of bunker in the Northern mountains, where it would be hard to find both it and its owner. It was originally intended to simply serve as a permanent home for Phil- something that he had not known for quite some time- however when the world stage began to tense up in response to skies darkened by the threat of conflict, he began expanding it. Soon he began the creation of worker machines in order to assist his construction- and soon machines to make more machines. By the time of the Great Collapse, it was an advanced network of tunnels and security features, as well as a small manufacturing plant. Of course, there was also a great work-force of machines at his disposal, which he would quickly have to put to use. As the collapse progressed, he began the creation of the Iron Citadel- a fortress that could not only stand firm against most if not all hostile armies, but could serve as a great manufacturing center and a refuge. Years passed. The steel army grew. Refugees were drawn to this island of order over the seas of chaos and were incorporated into its work-force. Around 10 years AC (After-Collapse) the construction of the Iron Citadel had been completed, and the beginnings of a settlement formed around it, growing in several years to a bustling city. Population was no issue as more steel men and more refugees seemed to be in no short supply. Mining operations brought this small, independent state much needed resources to continue expansion- and expand it did. The first ten years after the completion of the Iron Citadel were years of expansion and construction. New settlements were established, along with roads and railways to connect them to the capital. New territory was quickly acquired due to sheer lack of any sufficient opposition. At 20 AC, the Empire of Steel coined its name, and as such Phil took on the title of emperor. The actual matter of Phil and his daughter Lucia is actually a strange one- although he was nothing normal, neither was the situation going on at the time. As such, it was not made an issue by most and has yet to truly arouse any real negativity. Although the EOS has yet to come into any real contact with the Southern kingdoms, it has still maintained a careful observance from afar- taking a great interest in the first Kingdom-Coalition vs CuttingCrew conflict and using observations of such an event in order to prepare themselves should they face any aggression from the South. As of yet, the borders of the EOS are still uncertain in the South, as none of the Southern kingdoms seem to have defined their Northern border- being more interested in territorial disputes with one-another. Political Relationships Mask Kingdom- The Empire of Steel has declared war while simultaneously invading their Northernmost provinces. The main reason for this is the Steelian people's desire for the elimination of the reigning cult (Karthism) which the EOS itself has low regards for. Robot Kingdom- Negotiations are in progress. Animatronic Kingdom- No contact and/or diplomacy has been established between the EOS and the Animatronic Kingdom, and the EOS has limited knowledge of this kingdom. Being an ally of the Mask Kingdom, the EOS considers it a possible co-belligerent in the future of the war. Notable Quotes "During the time of the collapse, the so-called 'Kingdoms' to the south lived in blissful ignorance of the world around them. While they ignored the world, I took advantage of it." ~Emperor Phillip I ''"Through the industriousness of our nation and the will of our people, we shall preserve." ''~Emperor Phillip I ''"Although we have little knowledge of these kingdoms to the South, their strength relies in unity- an impossibility. Even should they unite against us, a war of attrition will leave their alliances strained and their organization weak. Thus so long as we remain successful at and content with holding them at bay, we have little to fear." ''~Emperor Phillip I Category:Kingdoms